bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Wright/Gallery
| | Trivia | Trivia}} | | Nicknames | Nicknames}} Gallery Nate.png Bn130630_(1).jpg|Nate in a comic strip Nate's broken wrist - 1992.jpg|Nate breaks his wrist. unnamed-1.jpg|Nate dancing on a table Original picture.jpg Nate and paper drawing.jpg Big-nate2.jpg nate-w:a-drawing.jpeg|Nate with a scribble. big-nate-strikes-again.jpg|Cover of Big Nate: Strikes Again nate 1.jpg nate wright.jpg big 1.jpg 7F22E625-9EF1-4D5E-8237-08B06E2AD42A.jpeg Nate's broken wrist - 1992.jpg Nate all sweaty.PNG|Nate all sweaty during a basketball game Nate Wright on the computer.PNG|Nate Wright typing on the computer. IN THE ZONE SNEAK PEAK 2.jpg Poetry 0.jpg|Nate finds words that rhyme with Jenny. Nate giving a person a wegie.PNG|Nate giving a wegie. Nate Wight holding a hammer..PNG|Nate holding a hammer. Sneak Peaf of book.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Nate Wright walking around with a backpack on.PNG Nate Wright pushing a garbage can..PNG Nate being hugged by two girls.PNG Nate holding a Q Score list.PNG|Nate holding a list. Nate hurts his feet..PNG Nate looking at the Calendar.PNG Nate holding a remote..PNG Nate getting a wegie.PNG Nate thinking about something.PNG Nate right by jenny..PNG Nate going berzerk..PNG|Nate going Berzerk Nate talking on the phone.PNG Nate sitting on the couch..PNG|Nate sitting on the couch. Nate burping.PNG|Nate burping. Nate in a costume.PNG Nate painting a picture.PNG Nate in impressed mode.PNG Nate in a coustume.PNG Nate wearing a coat.PNG Nate sitting down.PNG Nate in mad mode.PNG Nate holding a golf bag.PNG|Nate holding a golf bag Nate holding a football.PNG|Nate holding a football Nate looking at trophys.PNG Nate holding flowers and a box.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 27 2015.PNG|Nate at the doctors office in 2015 Nate ringing Jenny's Doorbell.PNG|Nate ringing Jenny's doorbell Nate sitting on a tree.PNG|Nate sitting on a tree. Nate holding a basketball.PNG|Nate holding a basketball Nate holding a Frisbee.PNG|Nate holding a Frisbee|link=Nate holding a Frisbee.PNG Nate climbing up a ladder.PNG|Nate climbing a ladder Nate hitting himself with a plastic water bottle.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 28 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 29 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 30 2015.PNG Nate running with his notebook in his hand.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated June 1 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated June 2 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated June 3 2015.PNG 20150822 163941.JPG 20150822 164741.JPG _20150826_223107.JPG _20150826_225628.JPG _20150829_003514.JPG|Nate reading Jenny's palm _20150829_013216.JPG _20150830_122755.JPG _20150830_124003.JPG imagel.jpg locker.png|The first time Nate opens his locker. _20151223_052902.JPG _20151223_053119.JPG _20151224_061442.JPG _20151224_061417.JPG _20151224_061500.JPG _20151227_072849.JPG _20151227_072510.JPG _20151227_072447.JPG _20151229_012253.JPG|Nate walking around with a shovel _20151229_012447.JPG|Nate trying to catch a baseball Screenshot_2018-07-26-09-15-10_kindlephoto-278634554.png _20151229_012516.JPG|Nate getting excited about cereal _20151229_012611.JPG|Nate losing at baseball _20151229_065412.JPG _20151229_064659.JPG Nate Hair.jpg|Nate's hair is done down by Trudy. Screen Shot 2016-11-08 at 6.32.24 AM.png|nates stomach Screen Shot 2016-11-08 at 6.32.50 AM.png|also nate's stomach Comics Big Nate comic strip dated May 16 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip Dated May 17 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 8 2011..PNG Bn130630_(1).jpg|Nate in a comic strip Bn060129cmyk_hs.jpg Bn060924cmyk hs.jpg Bn080127cmyk hs.jpg Big Nate comic strip dated May 18 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 19 2015.PNG Bignate23.gif Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 20 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 21 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 22 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 23 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 25 2015.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 26 2015.PNG 271024zoom.gif Big Nate Comic.gif Bn091025cmyk hs.jpg Bn100502cmyk hs.jpg|Nate in a Sunday comic strip. Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 13 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-9-2015..PNG Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-12-2015.PNG Big Nate Comic strip Dated May-11-2015.PNG ComicStrip dated May 8 2015..PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 14 2015.PNG bn111023.gif Screen Shot 2016-11-11 at 10.32.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-11 at 10.36.31 AM.png|fall! Nate showing Wink Summers an egg frying on his driveway.png Marty showing a baby mouse to Ellen and Nate.png Nate and Teddy excited about maternity leave.png Older Images Sheila, Jenny, and Nate.png Bignate.gif Nate & Jenny Kiss.PNG|Nate and Jenny kiss. Nate in 2006.PNG|Nate in 2006. Nate taking things to his locker.PNG|Nate in 2007 Nate in 2008.PNG|Nate in 2008. _20151223_052832.JPG Color Pictures Nate_draws_a_Nate.jpg Nate holding a pumpkin.PNG|Nate holding a pumpkin. Nate is not happy.PNG|Nate is not happy Nate getting splased by water.PNG Nate Wright Puzzled.PNG|Nate is puzzled Nate using his phone.PNG|Nate calling Crime-stoppers. Nate Wright reading a book..PNG Francis & Teddy carrying Nate Wright.png _20151229_064601.JPG _20151229_064511.JPG _20151229_064426.JPG _20151229_064212.JPG _20151229_064133.JPG _20151229_062741.JPG 20151229 062741.JPG|Nate is Reading Nate-0.jpg Nate giving a dog a steak.PNG Nate climbing up a ladder.PNG Nate holding two records.PNG Nate holding a football.PNG Nate in mad mode.PNG Nate reading a newspaper.PNG Nate geting a idea.PNG 20151229 064730.JPG 20151229 012202.JPG 20151229 012413.JPG Miscellaneous About right col1.png Nate all happy.PNG Screenshot 2018-05-14 at 4.31.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-19 at 10.32.10 AM.png|Big Nate in Poptropica. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries